


Мы будем в порядке?

by SamBloodyWolf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBloodyWolf/pseuds/SamBloodyWolf
Summary: Спойлеры к 3 сезону!— Мы будем в порядке?— Дастин… я не знаю. Мы прошли слишком длинный путь, чтобы сомневаться в ответе на этот вопрос. Это намного сложнее, чем кажется.





	Мы будем в порядке?

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано ещё здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8409163

— Мы будем в порядке?

— Дастин… я не знаю. Мы прошли слишком длинный путь, чтобы сомневаться в ответе на этот вопрос. Это сложнее, чем кажется.

— Да уж.

— Нужно ли нам говорить о смерти?

— Да, чем нет. Мне всё ещё сложно поверить, что Билли и Хоппер погибли. Они этого не заслуживали, ну, если только Билли за то, что издевался над нами.

— Хэндерсон, я думаю о том, что даже “придурок Билли” такой смерти не заслуживал; просто у него были свои проблемы.

— И из-за этого надо было быть полным придурком?

— Язык, Дастин! Слушай, ты сам в курсе, каким я был… и у меня были тоже свои сложности: "типа круто, когда ты из богатой семьи, но, знаешь, есть и обратная сторона, когда родители чересчур заняты работой и дома практически не бывают. Растёшь, как трава и думаешь о том, как бы предки наконец-то обратили своё внимание на тебя, да только без толку!

— Стив? Ты плачешь? И кстати, трава? Может ты хотел сказать “сорняк”?

— Возможно… что? Нет! Просто ты же сам понимаешь меня, когда твоя мама на тебя не обращает внимания и думает о том, что всё в порядке: что вы с друзьями просто играете, а ведь правда на самом деле очень страшная.

— Наши родители не поверят; к тому же мы не хотим их подвергать опасности.

— Ладно, забыли…

— Как ты думаешь “оно” вернётся?

— Это происходило несколько раз, так что сомневаюсь, что “врата” закрылись навсегда.

— Честно говоря, я хочу поверить в то, что этот кошмар закончился: я не хочу, чтобы ещё кто-то умирал. А если ты будешь следующим?!

— Я слишком живучий! Так сказать: “не по зубам”!

— Стив, ты беспечный!

— Да? Не знал.

— Хватит паясничать! Я ведь серьёзно беспокоюсь за тебя.

— Хэндерсон, ладно тебе. Я старше вас всех и просто обязан защищать кучку детей, как взрослый.

— Кучку детей? Серьёзно?

— Ну, может лишнего сболтнул, но эта правда. Я знаю, что вы хотите быть взрослыми, но лучше не стоит — слишком большая ответственность.

— Стив, иногда ты говоришь, как старик! Это стрёмно!

— Предков напоминаю?

— Ещё бы! И хватит улыбаться, это не смешно!

— Ты покраснел?

— Просто… иногда с тобой очень неловко общаться, временами ты ведёшь себя действительно, как родитель. Я даже не знаю, на какую ты роль больше подходишь: “мать” или “отец”?

— Эй! Дастин! Кусок ты… ай, ладно. Почему у тебя вообще есть вариант с “матерью”?

— Ну, твоя “поза мамы”. Кухонное полотенце и…

— У меня нет этой позы!

— Поэтому ты сейчас практически в ней?

— Что? Нет! Ладно, возможно, но это все равно не оправдание тому, чтобы приравнивать меня к “матери”.

— Ты всегда следишь за нами и чрезмерно беспокоишься, например: ты обязательно узнаешь, что мы ели на завтрак и обед, куда мы ходили, ещё постоянно отвозишь и забираешь нас со школы, если это требуется, всегда помогаешь советами и ты реально паникуешь, как курица-наседка, когда я тебя не придупреждаю о том, где мы будем находиться. Вдобавок ты…

— Можешь дальше не продолжать — я понял! Но это не отменяет того факта, что вы иногда видите меня, как фигуру “матери”. Это смущает.

— Теперь ты тоже покраснел!

— …

— Стив? Они вернутся?

— Ты про Уилла и Оди?

— Да.

— Я не знаю, возможно, это случиться, когда над Хоукинсом снова нависнет тьма.

— Может быть, они почувствуют что-то неладное и приедут обратно, чтобы нам помочь? Стив, как ты думаешь?

— Я думаю, что да.

— Но разве мы будем прежними?

— Дастин, на этот вопрос я не могу ответить. Эту проблему вам лучше решать между собой, потому что это ваша “пати”. Ты “единство” для них. Только ты сможешь их объединить обратно в “семью”.

— Сейчас с этим сложно, раньше мне казалось, что это было легче делать. Поссорились и померились, я не думал, что кто-то из нашей компании уедет, особенно Уилл и Оди.

— А как же пропажа Уилла?

— Это было по-другому, мы верили, что он вернётся, да и Оди, только появилась в то время. Чувства были не такие, как сейчас.

— Из-за того, что они просто уехали? Никаких монстров, ничего. Просто сами решили попрощаться с городом и покинуть Хоукинс, ведь так?

— Да, наверное. Я понимал, что мы когда-нибудь разъедемся кто куда, но не думал, что это произойдёт именно сейчас.

— Этого никто не ожидал. Но, к сожалению, в жизни часто случаются очень болезненные расставания.

— Как Робин?

— Ты опять за своё? Я же сказал тебе не донимать меня с этим!

— А если серьёзно?

— Дастин, мы просто хорошие знакомые… которые пережили чуть ли не смерть от русских и монстров.

— Серьёзно, Харрингтон?

— А как Сьюзи поживает?

— Стив, ты опять уходишь от полноценного ответа.

— Хэндерсон, я уже тебе сказал правдивый ответ. Это ты не хочешь говорить про свою девушку!

— Мы хорошо общаемся.

— С кем? Подожди, ты говоришь, что просто “хорошо с ней общаешься”? С девушкой?

— А сам-то не лучше меня.

— Мужик, как ты можешь просто “хорошо общаться с девушкой”? Это вообще реально?!

— Мы… ещё иногда поём.

— С этим ладно; с ними надо быть постоянно романтичными.

— …

— Поговорим о Сьюзи ещё?

— Нет! Мы сюда не девушек пришли обсуждать!

— Вообще-то, это ты начал.

— Из-за тебя, Харрингтон, мне опять неловко!

— Почему?

— Может, потому что теперь на нас все пялятся?!

— Дастин, просто не кричи и будь тише! К тому же, ты тоже меня постоянно ставишь в неловкое положение! Теперь мы с тобой квиты!

— Мир?

— Конечно, мир!

***

**_— Стив, так мы будем в порядке?_ **

**_— Дастин, я всё ещё не знаю…  
_ **


End file.
